


Forgiveness

by DontCallMeShirley



Series: Willing Is Not Enough; We Must Do [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeShirley/pseuds/DontCallMeShirley
Summary: Just rewatched the Rako Hardeen arc in TCW.  What the hell, Obi Wan?





	Forgiveness

“And you have no idea what you did to him, do you?’ Ahsoka stared hard at Obi Wan, daring him to contradict her. But contradict her he did.

“He is a jedi. He understands the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few,” he justified, to himself as much as to her.

“Yes, but you, you more than anyone, know he is most loyal to people, and you betrayed that. You betrayed his trust.”

Obi Wan ran a hand over his face. She was not wrong. 

“He was so angry, Master Kenobi, so upset….you need to make this right with him,” she said, more softly. 

Obi Wan bowed his head. 

*******

He reached out through their bond and found Anakin in his apartment. He supposed he should be grateful that Padme was still on Naboo following the Festival of Lights or Anakin would be with her instead of in the Temple. 

He knew Anakin was still angry, but Ahsoka was right. He had to apologize again. Without rationalizing it. He rang the bell, and wondered if Anakin would answer it or if he was going to ignore him. The tension on the ride home had been thick and he didn’t imagine it would be any better now.

However, Anakin did answer the door, albeit grudgingly. His stormy eyes spoke volumes.

“Hello Obi Wan. What do you want?” 

“Can I come in?”

Anakin turned around and went back inside, so Obi Wan took that as the best invitation he was going to get. He watched as Anakin sat down on the floor and went back to work on a droid, tools clanking angrily. 

He stood doubtfully in the doorway before squaring his shoulders. He was a jedi master and a general. He could do this.

“Anakin,” he said gently. Anakin just grunted in response. “Can you please look at me?’ 

“Why? So you can lie to my face?”

Obi Wan sighed. This was going about as well as he had expected. He could feel the maelstrom of Anakin’s emotions through their bond. So he knelt down next to Anakin and held his chin with his fingers to bring his eyes up. 

“Ahsoka...well, not to put too fine a point on it, she tore me a new one,” he said. “And told me I better apologize to you for real. And she was right.”

“I used your...affection for me. And it was wrong. I was wrong. I don’t know if you can forgive me, but I hope that you can. I am most dreadfully sorry.”

Anakin watched him through this, then pulled his head away and sighed. 

“Why didn’t you trust me, Master?” he asked, looking down. 

“I did trust you. I do trust you. I just thought that your reaction would sell the ruse. It was a mistake.”

Obi Wan watched him in silence for a moment, probing the bond. Anakin was still so conflicted. Obi Wan could sense his hesitation, his distance. Well, he thought. If I can tell Satine how I felt about her, I can certainly tell Anakin how I feel about him.

“You know I love you, I imagine. I wouldn’t have hurt you without good reason.”

Anakin’s head snapped up. “You...you what?” 

Obi Wan cleared his throat. “I love you, Anakin. You’re my brother, my best friend. I can’t imagine not having you in my life. It’s most unjedi-like of me, I know, but I am certainly not a perfect jedi. I have always had trouble with attachments.”

Anakin just stared at him, a wild light in his eyes, but still he said nothing, so Obi Wan went on. “Why do you think I always lectured you about not having attachments? It’s because it was my own weakness as well. Master Yoda hesitated in allowing me to train you because he knew it was a...problem...for both of us.”

And now he was feeling awkward, because Anakin STILL wasn’t saying anything. “Okay. I just wanted to apologize. I guess I’ll go...awwwwk!” he sputtered as Anakin pounced on him with a big hug. 

“Thank you Master,” he mumbled into the crook of Obi Wan’s neck, the Force humming. Well that was alright then, thought Obi Wan, as he patted Anakin on the back.

“You still owe me though.”

Obi Wan wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that, but he couldn’t deny it was valid.


End file.
